Weekend Experiences
by YunsDreamWorld
Summary: Yūta unexpectedly runs into a senpai in the city and ends up spending the weekend with him.


I'm probably the first person to publish a work for this pairing. Sazanami Saukya/Hoshitani Yūta is alongside Tsukigami Haruto/Hoshitani Yūta and Ōtori Itsuki/Hoshitani Yūta my OTP for Starmyu. I'm also quite fond of any combination of the older ones or even all three of them sharing Yūta.

I actually wrote this while waiting for the subbed Episode 12 to come out and I haven't written fanfiction since October 2015.

Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and no beta reader.

Please see end notes for a glossary as there are some terms not everyone might know.

* * *

Team Ōtori was finishing up their practice for the day. It was unusually early for calling it a day, but three out of five members had familial obligations that couldn't be rescheduled. They packed up, changed into casual clothes and bid farewell to their mentor. Together, the five of them walked back to the school's dormitory discussing the day's lessons and practice.  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow", Yūta announced when they reached the entrance to dormitory twirling around to face his teammates.  
"You're not staying in?" Tōru asked surprised. As far as he knew only Kaito, Kakeru and Shū had business to attend to.  
"I'm in need of paper and notebooks", Yūta replied with a laugh. "I'll probably also do some train riding, so you don't have to wait up for me. I'll be back quite late."  
"In that case, I'll put your dinner in the fridge in case you're hungry when you come back", Tōru said, which earned him an enthusiastic 'thank you' from the older teen. Yūta then wished his teammates a nice evening and left for the train station. The others parted ways shortly afterwards.

* * *

Yūta cursed his luck as he rounded a corner and collided with another person. First, he had been caught in a sudden downpour, which soaked him completely within minutes, and now he ended up on his behind on the wet sidewalk with what felt like a sprained ankle. He mumbled out an apology, while trying to assess the damage. His bag had thankfully landed in his lap and remained closed.  
"Hoshitani?" a voice asked from above and Yūta could feel the rain tapering off. Yūta looked up to see someone holding a dark blue umbrella over his head.  
"Sazanami-senpai", he mumbled in astonishment. He hadn't expected to run into anyone from school, let alone a member of the Kaō Kai. Then he noticed the hand Sakuya was holding out and grabbed it letting himself be hauled up. The moment he put weight on his feet, Yūta felt a sharp pain shoot through his left foot and crumpled with a sharp gasp. He braced himself for another fall, but Sakuya's reflexes saved him from kissing the floor. Leaning to his right, Yūta put his weight against the older student, who had an arm wrapped around his waist.  
"Hurts like hell", the brunet grunted gripping Sakuya's coat tightly with his right hand.  
"That's a good sign. It's less likely to be broken. If it was, you would feel numbness or tingling", Sakuya commented adjusting his hold on the younger boy in order to bear his weight more easily.  
"Nope, no numbness or tingling. Just pain", Yūta responded.

"My home is a fifteen-minute walk from here. We can take a better look at your ankle there", the third year suggested. Yūta mumbled out his agreement through gritted teeth. The pain was abating, but it was still strong,  
"Here, hold the umbrella", Sakuya said and held out the umbrella for the other to take. Yūta blinked a couple of time and stared at the umbrella for a moment before taking the umbrella. The next moment a surprised yelp escaped him as he was picked up with a swift motion. It took him a moment to realise that his senpai was carrying him bridal style.  
"Sazanami-senpai, you don't have to carry me!" Yūta exclaimed with embarrassment burying his face in his free hand.  
"It's faster this way and it's best not to put any weight on your ankle until it's treated", Sakuya countered as he started walking.  
"But I'm not exactly a light-weight and I'll get you wet", Yūta spluttered. Not that he thought he was fat. He had a slightly athletic build, but he wasn't light as a feather either.  
"Don't worry. I may not be a professional, but martial arts training does have its benefits and water has never harmed anyone", Sakuya chuckled as he dodged a few people on the sidewalk. Yūta decided to give up arguing and buried his face in Sakuya's shoulder out of embarrassment while making sure the umbrella still covered them.

* * *

By the time the pair arrived at the Sazanami estate, Yūta had mostly gotten over his embarrassment and the last of it disappeared and was replaced with awe when he laid eyes on the estate. It was magnificent. The buildings were of traditional Japanese architecture and what he could see of the gardens was beautiful. He thought he could even spy part of a zen garden. It was eerily quiet when they entered. It was already late afternoon, so Yūta expected at least someone to be around.  
"Father is busy with aikido lessons and mother is out with friends today", Sakuya explained when he noticed the mixture of confusion and curiosity on the younger boy's face. Yūta felt a small wave of sheepishness wash over him thinking he hadn't been so obvious. While Sakuya kicked off his shoes, Yūta closed the umbrella.

After couple of minutes Yūta found himself on a zaisu with his sprained ankle elevated on a cushion. His bag had been placed on a table and Sakuya had just left to put his shoes away. Yūta took the time to study the room.  
The room had a pair of shoji and fusuma each opposite to each other. The shoji led to the engawa, while the fusuma led to the indoor corridor from where Sakuya had carried him in.  
On the left side of the fusuma was a tsukeshoin. The wall on the same side was adorned by a tokonoma and chigaidana. The corner on the shoji's right side was decorated by a byobu that had what looked like short hanging over the top edge.  
Since the other side of the room was relatively empty, Yūta assumed that it was the sleeping area. Though there were shoji there as well, which might be the oshīre judging from their position.

Yūta was brought out of his musings by the sound of the shoji sliding open. Sakuya had returned with an ice pack and a first aid kit.  
"We'll have to ice your ankle for at least twenty minutes. Then leave it off for two to four hours and then repeat the cycle", Sakuya explained while he kneeled down next to Yūta. "Your ankle isn't severely swollen, so I think we can go with four hours."  
"You seem to know a lot about treating sprains", Yūta chirped as he watched the older student apply the ice pack to his sprained ankle.  
"My home is an aikido dōjō and sprains aren't exactly rare injuries among martial artists", Sakuya explained with a gentle smile. Yūta thought the smile looked on him. Second later he realised what he had though, his face turning slightly pink.  
"I suggest you stay here for today and if the pain doesn't get better by tomorrow I'll take you to a doctor", Sakuya advised bringing the other out of his thoughts.  
"Ah, I wouldn't want to trouble you", Yūta responded. He was sure he would somehow manage to make it back to the dorm. Maybe he could call Tōru and ask him to pick him up.  
"You wouldn't. Besides, the weather is getting worse. I checked the forecast earlier and it said a storm was coming up", the Kaō Kai member countered as he cast a quick look through the window above the tsukeshoin. Yūta followed his gaze and the weather seemed indeed to have worsened.  
"I'm in your care, then", Yūta conceded with a sigh. He would have to let Tōru know that he probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Thankfully, it was Friday. He fished out his cell phone and sent a short message to his roommate to let him know he was staying over at a friend's, though he didn't mention that it was Sakuya he was staying with.

* * *

Evening found Yūta being carried to the dining table by Sakuya, his sprained ankle bandaged up. Yūta had an inkling that the older student enjoyed carrying him around. Sakuya's mother was almost with setting the table and his father already sat at the kotatsu, when the pair entered.  
"Good evening, mother, father", Sakuya greeted his parents as he placed kōhai at the table. Yūta stretched out his left leg next to the table. Shortly afterwards, Sakuya place a cushion underneath his sprained ankle. Then he sat down right next to Yūta and opposite to his father just as his mother sat down at the table on his right side.  
"Mother, father, this is Hoshitani Yūta. He's on the star team mentored by Ōtori", Sakuya announced and gave a short explanation as to what had happened.  
"Pleased to meet you", Yūta said accompanied by an awkward half-bow since he was sitting with his right leg bent and his other leg stretched out.  
"I'm Sazanami Osamu. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, feel free to stay over", Sakuya's father introduced himself.  
"And I'm Sazanami Satomi. It's nice to see a fresh face. If you need something, don't hesitate to tell us", his mother added in with a smile. Yūta bowed again, his face faintly pink.  
Dinner, at first, was a bit of an awkward affair, but turned comfortable relatively once Yūta overcame his very short bout of shyness. Discussion topics ranged from what the two students were doing in school, what they did in their free time to the one or other embarrassing childhood story.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Yūta woke slowly to the sun tickling his face. Groaning, he burrowed his face deeper into the warmth surrounding him. The slow, rhythmic movement of his blanket was almost enough to lull him back to sleep. The seconds ticked by. Wait. Something was not right.  
Yūta cracked his eyes open and was met with blue fabric. Glancing up, the sleeping face of his senpai came into view. The sight startled his brain into alertness. As he became more awake, he started to notice other things. Somehow, he had ended up as Sakuya's cuddle pillow overnight. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that they were lying in the middle of both futons.  
Suddenly, Yūta felt like his face was on fire and buried his face back into Sakuya's chest with a low whine. Then he squeaked embarrassingly as the other's arms tightened around him.  
"Good Morning", Sakuya mumbled with a sleep laden voice. Yūta stuttered back a greeting and felt like his face was heating up even more. After a while, Sakuya detangled himself from Yūta.  
"Let's check your ankle", he yawned as he stretched. All Yūta could do was nod. Sakuya stood up and went to retrieve the first aid kit, while the younger one freed himself from the sheets, rolled up the sleeves of his borrowed pyjama bottoms and removed the bandages.

While Sakuya checked his ankle, Yūta let his thoughts wander to what had just happened. He had to admit that it felt nice waking up like that despite the embarrassment. He also couldn't deny that his mentor's former teammate was rather good-looking and while he hadn't spent a lot of time with Sakuya, and therefore didn't know him well yet, he found he liked what he had come to know so far. A blush crept onto his face as he realized that he might be developing a crush.  
"The swelling has gone down. How's the pain?" Sakuya asked bringing the younger boy out of his thoughts.  
"It still hurts, but not as bad as yesterday", he replied shyly. In response, he got a smile from Sakuya causing his blush to intensify. Sakuya then applied a cooling salve and redressed the ankle in bandages.

The two boys then went about their morning routines, before joining Sakuya's parents for breakfast. While they were eating, Satomi mentioned that she had found a pair of old crutches that Yūta could use until he could put weight on his foot again. The news gave him mixed feelings. It meant no more being carried around and more independence. However, at the same time he had gotten used to being carried around in an alarmingly short time and had kind of started to like it. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.  
After breakfast, Sakuya offered him to help with his homework, which he thankfully accepted. They retreated to Sakuya's room, where they did their homework and studied together. Satomi occasionally stopped by with tea and healthy snacks. Before they realised, it was afternoon.

"I should probably get back to the dorm", Yūta noted as they put their school material away.  
"You could also spend the rest of the weekend here. You're an interesting individual and I would like to get to know you better. Not to mention, practice isn't recommended with your ankle at the moment", Sakuya offered gently. Yūta couldn't deny that he had a point with that last part. Belatedly, his brain caught up with the implications of the first part and another blush crept along his cheeks. Regardless, the decision was an easy one considering he couldn't practice as the moment.  
"I would like that. I'll let my team know so that they won't worry too much", Yūta shyly agreed rubbing the back of his neck. That earned him a chuckle from the older student.  
"You're cute when you blush", Sakuya commented and bend down slightly to peck the brunet's cheek. Yūta squeaked in surprise, which gained him another chuckle. The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other.

* * *

On Sunday morning, the pair was woken by a barrage of notification from Yūta's phone. The green-eyed boy mumbled an apology as he untangled himself from Sakuya. The evening before, they hadn't even bothered to go to bed on separate futons and had instead curled up together on Sakuya's from the start.  
Yūta finally found his phone and was greeted by several text messages and missed call notifications. He skimmed over the various messages ranging from angry-worried (Kakeru), exasperated-worried (Kaito), calm-worried (Shū) and just plain worried (Tōru) in their wording.  
With a sigh, he started a group call, while Sakuya cleared away the futon. The call was slightly chaotic and it took a while to get it through to his teammates that, no, it wasn't a serious injury, just a slight sprain, and that, yes, he was being taken care of. He loved his teammates dearly, but they could be a bit overbearing at times. He ended the call with telling them that he would see them on Monday morning.

After breakfast, Sakuya was asked by his father to help out in the dōjō. Yūta asked if he could watch them and ended up watching Sakuya hurl the apprentices around. It was quite interesting to say the least and he enjoyed watching the older student. He also got introduced the students of the dōjō.  
In the afternoon, Yūta spent some time with Sakuya's parents, while Sakuya himself some grocery shopping. Apparently, Satomi loved origami, but wasn't very good at it. That was how Sakuya came to find his mother gushing over Yūta with a heap of origami on the table before them.

While they were getting ready for bed in the evening, Yūta was in a pensive mood. Sakuya had already picked up on it earlier during dinner, but had decided to let it be. But now the pensiveness had a worried air to it.  
"What's on your mind?" he asked as he pulled the smaller teen into an embrace back to chest. Yūta hummed absent-mindedly and for a while there was no response. Sakuya waited patiently nuzzling the other's neck. Then a verbal response finally came.  
"It's not that I'm unsure of where our relationship is going, but…", Yūta began and then trailed off into silence for short while before continuing. "I'm on Team Ōtori and you're the mentor of Team Sazanami."  
That answer took Sakuya by surprise. However, once the surprise wore off, he broke out into chuckles. That led Yūta pouting and mumbling under his breath that this was serious issue.  
"That's not really anything to worry about. After all, I'm not helping you with practice related stuff. I've only been helping you with homework and studying for classes. Not to mention, that, while do take part in the evaluation, we're not the only ones to do so", Sakuya explained pinpointing Yūta's worries. A relieved sigh left Yūta as he sacked back against the older teen and finally relaxed.  
They talked some more about mundane things. It wasn't long before Yūta drifted off to sleep. As gently as he could, Sakuya laid him down on the futon and went to put out the lights. Then he slipped in next to Yūta and pulled the covers over them. Hugging the other close, he didn't take long to drift off as well.

* * *

Sakuya and Yūta were walking along the corridors of Ayanagi Gakuen on Monday morning drawing curious glances from the other students. Mostly because of Yūta's crutches probably, but also due to unusual sight they made. Just as they rounded a corner, their phones chimed at almost the same time.  
"My teammates are freaking about me being late", Yūta commented with a hint of amusement as he skimmed over the message.  
"Akatsuki is wondering where I am, too", Sakuya responded with a chuckle. Despite what the messages indicated, they were not late. Everyone else had apparently just decided to be ridiculously early. Not that Sakuya could blame them. Today the Kaō Kai would inform the Musical Department Candidates on the details of the upcoming Ayanagi Festival.  
"I'm going to miss seeing you wearing my clothes", Sakuya commented as the pair finally reached the doors leading to the Ayanagi Small Hall. Yūta's face heated up remembering that he had practically worn the older student's clothes for the whole weekend since he hadn't exactly been prepared for a weekend stay.  
With an amused smile, Sakuya pushed and held the doors open for Yūta and entered after him. Everyone's eyes were instantly drawn to the two newcomers. They both ignored them as Sakuya helped Yūta down the stairs to a seat next to his teammates. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but Yūta managed to make himself comfortable in his seat.  
"I'll pick you up from your classroom before lunch", Sakuya smiled and bent down to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. A chorus of gasps sounded throughout the room as Sakuya descended the stairs to join the other Kaō Kai members on the stage leaving a red-faced Yūta back. They both knew they would have to deal with interrogations from their teammates later. But that was for later. They exchanged smiles before the hall went dark marking the start of the information session.

* * *

Here's additional information/a small glossary for this story.

 **Sazanami Satomi (漣聡美)**  
聡 intelligent, clever, bright  
美 beautiful  
Sakuya's mother.

 **Sazanami Osamu (漣修)**  
修 discipline, study  
Sakuya's father.

 **Fusuma (Sliding Doors)**  
Fusuma are sliding doors made up of wooden frames covered in thick, opaque paper. The doors are typically used between adjoining rooms akin to large removable walls, allowing one to partition off areas or open up space as needed. Historically, fusuma have been the canvases of famous painters, and some elaborately painted examples can be seen at temples and palaces. Fusuma in regular homes and ryokan tend to be more simply adorned.

 **Shoji (Translucent Sliding Doors)**  
Another type of sliding door or partition are shoji, which are made up of wooden lattices covered in translucent paper. Shoji are typically found along the perimeter of the building, allowing light to filter in. Some shoji doors incorporate sliding panels that move up and down like small windows to allow more light or air to enter the room. Occasionally shoji may have a sheet of glass covering one side of the door.

 **Tokonoma (Aclove)**  
Tokonoma are recessed alcoves and are typically decorated by a hanging scroll in addition to a vase or flower arrangement. The decorations are typically changed to reflect the season. Traditionally, the most important guest is seated in front of the tokonoma.

 **Chigaidana (Built-In Shelves)**  
Chigaidana are built-in, staggered wall shelving typically found beside the alcove and used for displaying decorations like vases and incense burners.

 **Tsukeshoin (Built-In Desk)**  
Tsukeshoin are study desks that are typically built into one side of the room below a window. The amount of light filtering in is usually adjusted with the use of shoji.

 **Byobu/Tsuitate (Partitions)**  
Byobu (shown on the image) are portable folding partitions that are arranged in a zigzag fashion for the panels to stand without extra support. Another type of free-standing partition, called tsuitate, are single panels supported by legs. Both types of partitions are available in varying sizes to divide up a room, enhance privacy or block drafts of wind. Partitions come in various designs from simple ones to highly priced collector items that adorn celebrated paintings.


End file.
